Will You Miss Me?
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: My part of a story exchange with HateWaitLove. She wanted a TamaKyou, so she got a TamaKyou. This was smutty, as to be expected from me, but it came out surprisingly fluffy. So, fluffy, smutty, yaoi! Enjoy!


**Here ya go, HateWaitLove! This is my part of a story exchange with her. She wanted a Tamaki/Kyouya, so this's it! Enjoy, review, and request something!**

It had been a long day of hosting. Everyone was exhausted. Because today was the last day of Hani and Mori's hosting, before they graduated. Usually, they always had the same girls, but they'd come some days and miss others. But not that day. That day they _all _came, wanting to say goodbye. Everyone had been busy, trying to keep all of the girls entertained. Haruhi was passing out towels and tissues to everyone who was crying (which was just about everyone).

Tamaki was crying as well. He was actually the only Host Club member to shed a tear. A real tear anyway. Kyouya had spent the whole Club time complaining about the lack of actual buisiness that day, and shaking his head at Tamaki not doing his job. "He wasn't even crying until the Club started," Kyouya muttered to himself.

He was busy looking over the lost profits of that day, everyone but him and Tamaki having gone home already. Tamaki was still crying in a corner. Speaking of which, Tamaki was getting on Kyouya's nerves. Kyouya turned in his seat to address Tamaki. "When are you going to stop crying and go home? You're being obnoxious," he rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses as he said this, but he still remained cool. "An Ootori never loses his cool."

"When will you stop being heartless and show some emotion!" Tamaki yelled, pressing the towel he was holding onto his face to stifle a sob.

"I don't even know why you're so upset," he said, turning back around and writing in his book again.

"Because they're leaving our family!" Tamaki said, wailing as loud as he could.

"They're not even family. Will you grow up?" Kyouya growled. "Anyways, if you're going to cry, can you do it somewhere else? Or at least do it more quietly? I can't consentrate."

"Mommy's being so mean," Tamaki whimpered, looking up from his towel at Kyouya.

"And I'm not your wife, so stop calling me mommy!" he growled.

"Oh. I see," Tamaki said, putting the soaking towel on the ground and walking over to Kyouya.

"See what?" Kyouya asked, looking at Tamaki as he sat down next to him.

"Instead of crying, like me, you get grumpy when you're upset, huh?" Tamaki asked, looking at Kyouya with wide eyes filled with wonder, as though he were a child at a zoo for the first time.

"I'm not upset," Kyouya said, pressing down harder with his pen on his notebook.

"Yes, you are," Tamaki said, a playful note slipping into his voice.

"No, I'm not!" Kyouya snapped at him, putting his pen on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose. "What would I even be upset about? It's not like we've known each other since we were children or something," he said.

"So. We haven't known each other since we were little, but you're gonna miss me when we graduate, right?" Tamaki asked, tilting Kyouya's head up to look him in the eyes.

They were caught in a staring match. For that short amount of time, they just stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. But then, Kyouya looked away, lifting his head up and turning away. "Don't do that," he said, simply and calmly.

"Sorry," Tamaki said, also turning his head away, not able to keep the blush out of his voice. "But you will miss me, right?" he asked, looking at the back of Kyouya's head with hope, in his head chanting a mantra of "Say yes, say yes, say yes."

"Of course I'll miss you. But I can't be upset about something I can't change," he said, turning to face Tamaki again. There it was again. The long, awkward stare for all parties involved.

"Well, I'll be upset," Tamaki said, leaning slightly closer.

"I know you will," Kyouya said, also leaning in closer.

It took a while for either of them to initiate contact. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the barrier of friendship and lover, even though both knew deep down that the barrier had been thin ever since they had met.

Eventually, Tamaki grabbed the back of Kyouya's head and smashed their lips together. It was a clumsy kiss, first one for the both of them, and it was short and chaste. They immediatly pulled apart as soon as it was initiated. "I'm sorry," Tamaki said.

"No. It's fine. It was my fault," Kyouya said, yelling at himself in his head for acting like the female lead in a romantic comedy.

"No, it was mine. I shouldn't have..." Tamaki began, but as soon as he looked at Kyouya, all words were lost.

Kyouya looked like he was blushing, breathing slightly heavier than normal, his lips parted to emit harder breaths. Tamaki wondered if he looked even half as irrisistible (although he doubted it) and was losing control.

Kyouya was apparently losing control too, because neither of them really saw it coming when he grabbed the front of Tamaki's shirt and pulled him in his direction, smashing their lips together. Tamaki's eyes opened wider but he soon gave in, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's neck and opening his mouth for the other without even having to be asked.

Kyouya immediatly took advantage of the situation and shoved his tongue into the others mouth, immediatly dominating the kiss. Tamaki let him without a problem.

Clothes were gone in a second. Neither of them even knew what they were doing. Despite their bashfulness not even ten minutes earlier, they had been going fast. They were like animals possesed, completely dominated by their hormones but not fighting back.

It wasn't until Kyouya had Tamaki on his back on the couch, legs spread, him kneeling inbetween them with his mouth over the other's cock and wet fingers at his entrace did he realize exactly what it was they were doing. "Tamaki, are you sure you want this?" Kyouya asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the only one I'd want it from," Tamaki said, smiling at Kyouya. "You're the only man I'd trust with this. I love you," he said, feeling as though he had a weight lifted off of his chest. By the looks of Kyouya's face, he looked like he did too.

"Stop being so cheesy. I'm not one of your clients," Kyouya said, putting the other's member in his mouth and putting two fingers into Tamaki's entrance.

"Ow!" Tamaki hissed, wincing slightly but still entranced by the pleasure Kyouya's mouth was bringing him. Kyouya was scissoring his fingers, trying to prepare him as best as he could.

Kyouya then pulled his fingers out, taking his mouth off the other's dick and making a wet pop noise in the process. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki said, "but please he gentle."

"Of course," Kyouya smiled, a warm smile this time, not a smirk. "But remember, I would only do this for you," he grabbed Tamaki's hips, lining his dick up with his entrance.

"I know," Tamaki said, smiling warmly at his best friend turned lover. Kyouya slowly pushed the head in, which resulted in a hiss.

"If you need me to stop-" Kyouya was about to say, but Tamaki shushed him by harshly grabbing his thigh.

"Just... keep... going," Tamaki growled, almost sounding like Kyouya earlier.

"Alright," Kyouya said, and pushed in a little more. It continued that way. Kyouya would push a little more in, Tamaki would wince or cry out in pain, Kyouya would gently rub his face to sooth him, and it went like that until Kyouya was already in.

"You're really big," Tamaki chuckled out, but his voice was also shaking, as though he were about to cry.

"No I'm not," Kyouya said, rubbing Tamaki's stomach and chest and occasionally twirking a nipple.

"You are compared to your fingers," Tamaki said. "I think I'm ready for you to move now."

"Are you sure?" Kyouya asked, putting his hands back on Tamaki's hips.

"Yes. Just move slowly," Tamaki said, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath.

Kyouya moved slightly, doing as Tamaki asked. Eventually, he was able to set a faster pace, at which both were comfortable with. Every once in a while, Tamaki would yell "Harder!" or "Faster!" and Kyouya would do so willingly.

At one point Tamaki sat up, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's neck and letting Kyouya move him up and down, allowing Kyouya to do everything for him, trusting him with that much. The first time Kyouya struck his prostate, Tamaki came, and he came hard, Kyouya following a few thrusts after.

Both had collapsed on the couch they were on, breathing deeply and flushed red up and down. "That was... nice," Tamaki said.

"Yes. Yes that was," Kyouya said, sitting up and grabbing his grasses from the table right next to them.

"No," Tamaki said, grabbing Kyouya and pulling him down. "Stay."

"Fine," Kyouya sighed, putting his glasses back on the table and letting him snuggle up against him.

They had been lying on the couch contentedly when Tamaki broke the silence by asking, "Hey, Kyouya? Next time, can I top?"

"Only if you're a good daddy," Kyouya said, smiling warmly.

"Okay," Tamaki said, drifting off, nuzzling Kyouya's chest.

"Too bad that's never going to happen," Kyouya thought, smirking and putting his arm around Tamaki as well.


End file.
